User talk:ZFlavender
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Status Conditions/@comment-ZFlavender-20101217084535 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kensou0927 (Talk) 08:49, December 17, 2010 Thanks for your help Just wanted to say thanks for all your recent edits. They've been really helpful. Kensou0927 22:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Weather General Weather general has been unlocked. I was going to clean up the quest page and lock ones that I think were fairly completed. As there were a number of quests that were quite bloated. I want to keep quest pages simple and prevent them from getting too large. As it just causes confusion on what is the right way to complete the quest if there is too many tips on the page. Kensou0927 23:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you want admin access? I can give you admin access which will allow you to edit locked pages. If you would like I can give it to you. Since you are one of the bigger contributors to the wiki. I've only granted 3 other people admin rights. And 2 of them are less active on the wiki. Kensou0927 00:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Some notes on confront edits. I can see that you edit a lot here, but there are some things that I need to tell you about confront editing. Just giving you pointers, because reading I felt that you were being a bit off because I never had those emblem weapons, well in that order. 1st. Don't go on too strong about single emblems too strongly other than a bullet/secton/addative made just for that emblem. Pepole have differnt emblems, so should they go to the wiki and read it they may feel a little too put off that it's talking about an emblem they don't have. Thrust gets more leway because it has longer range and elemental activation, making it more acceptable to put "if you have thrust" for things like elements. Put things like "this works well with moon" or "and if you finsih it with fan..." but don't make the notes about them too large. 2nd. Vorpal is not all that good to... go on about in that page. Yes, it drains your musou, yes it has a minimum damage bonus is not good on higher attack weapons. People should know this, and I have an elements page made in case you wanted to put it there, but on the confront page is not the place to say "it drain your musou too much to be a good option". Me and other friends on that use it to drain enemy musou just to keep them from doing it mid combo, where we already have enough attack. To put it simply, judge it on it's minimum attack bonus but people also use to drain musou from enemies, as I will most often do with my I.Sword. 3rd. As above, don't complain about elemental activation with ice on, either. Yes, it sucks, but again there is an elements page. With those elements talk about what happens when it activates, or how much it activates, rather then all the drawbacks. I made ice "look at the combos you can do when the enemy is frozen" from your "the elemental activation is horrible, here is a list of what the chacne of activation". Try not to critize an element or skill unless it deserves it, so if an emblem were horrible for confront but great for capture you could say "Don't use it for confront, (general wrong thing about PVP with it here) so it's better for captureing a base" or something. On that note praise the good emblems but don't make a fanfare, so go "This emblem is very, very good for slaying enemies (reasons why here)" and then later put "so after you compleate the combo use (mentioned emblem) to finish it off" not "(praise of the emblem here)" and later "so, after you finish the combo use (emblem) to (good thing about emblem) and then use attack X2 to start up a normal combo". Not saying you did this, but you seemed close to doing it. 4th. Try to remain concusous about what other players might do. I have the advantage of seeing what a player sees when they don't always keep "AttackX2" handy, and don't try to set up combos for one go. So when I read your thing I saw it from a more simplistic view, and I felt that you were suggesting things that really I never have done. So keep in mind what part of the players YOU are, and keep in mind there are players who do other things. Don't make another paragraph entirely for it, but put a tip in that says "and if you want to use attack X2 and combo after..." then do that. no offence, but your revisions didn't stike me as all user friendly. Glad you help the wiki, but do keep those in mind when editing confront. Wikis are supposed to be for everybody, so that is tips for everybody reading. More info on what I was saying. 1. I was saying that you can include emblems when talking about things, but in some of areas, such as elements, you talked about the emblems too much. I'm saying that you can talk about emblems, but don't go on too long about them unless it is a bullet about them. 2. What I ment was "Yes, vorpal has poor reduction on the maces, but don't talk about that too much on the weapon's page" If you keep going on about how poor the musou damage is it really isn't that useful to the player. I just try to write with the assumtion "the person who will read this knows how poor an effect is going to be." 3. What I was saying was you should not talk about how poor the activation chance is on that section because of the fact that it just seems like complaining. I know it wasn't, but it seemed to have very little to do with the actual "the enemy is now covered in ice" part. Again, I write with the assumtion that the reader will know about how little a chance to freeze the enemy is. Not too big a suprise if you play DWO for a short while. 4. Actually, I know I can say this, the problem with the lightning was that you were just going on too much about something that you could have put somewhere else, seeing as the C3 can stun as well. 5. You can put combos that don't relate spesfically to elements in other bullets. 6. I was saying that you put too much about having X2 ready, not that you shoulden't. (Also my maces were the gift I got turning gardian, so 1 and 2 were taken up.) Again, go ahead and put a little "and if you have X2 on hand use that to..." but don't talk too much about combos that reqirue X2 attack. 7. Just saying "don't go on too long about a single emblem in a description that isn't about the emblem.